Cruel Intentions
by hasalifebutmusic
Summary: Seduction is the only rule of the game, who will win? Inuyasha remake of Cruel Intentions. InuKaKi


**Summary**- seduction is the only rule of the game. Inuyasha remake of cruel intentions Inu/Ka/Ki

**Disclaimer- **I don't know Inuyasha or the movie cruel intentions

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1**  
"keep your friends close but your enemies closer"** –Kikyo**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As Inuyasha's therapy lesson was coming to close, he and his therapist sat at her desk.

**_Riiiiing riiiiiing_**

"Yes?" the therapists answers the phone. "Your daughter is waiting on line 2" the robotic voice responds. "Well, keep her on hold."

"Is this your daughter?" Inuyasha asks coyly as he points to picture of a pretty blonde in a nice frame sitting on her desk. "Why yes she is," the therapist says proudly, " Straight A's, and going to Princeton this year." Inuyasha gives her an innocent smile, and his tone, just as innocent.

"Well, now that's the sort of girl I should be dating" he smiles at her. The therapist grabs the picture frame out of Inuyasha's hands and says "She's a little out of your league, no offence." She obviously doesn't want her daughter to anything to do with this likes of someone like… Inuyasha.

A notorious sex fiend, the sort of man who lays them and leaves them. He does it for the thrill of catching the girls and luring them in.

"Oh well none taken, I understand." He answers her as though her offensive tone never hit him as an insult. They part their ways and he leaves her office. Once he's left her phone rings again, the robotic voice says again "Miss, your daughter is holding on line 2"

"Oh yes, put her on." She presses the button. "MOM YOU PUT ME ON HOLD!" Her daughter, obviously who had been crying, says the minute her call is connected through. "Im sorry sweetheart, I was with a client, now what is it?" she asks, not really caring to know what's wrong.

"Mom! He said he loved me, and I believed him, how could I be so stupid!" she starts crying again, her gasps for air bigger and bigger. "Well sweetheart is happens.." The therapist replies as thought the girl she is talking to is no other than just a client.

"Mom, but now, there are these pictures of me on the interne-" she was cut off, "sweetheart that's fine" her mom replies again, with no care in her voice. "but mom, they're pictures of me NAKED! All over the Internet. Oh mooom!" all of the sudden the Therapists eyes widen in rage.

"WHAAAT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" her voices booms through the receiver. "Im sorry mom, but he was just so great, and kept telling me I had killer legs.. Im so sorry mom."

That was when it struck the therapist, killer legs? Didn't that Inuyasha boy point that out about her during their session..?

Then she was hit with the truth, drops and the phone and runs after the bastard.

And just down below, in what you could call a mall, Inuyasha struts off, and throws the therapists book away. Then he hears screaming coming from behind him.

And there she is, his lovely therapists, banging her hands against the glass window on the second floor of her building, yelling everything she could think of to insult the boy. He looks at her as though she was crazy.

Soon, she gets everyone in that lower areas attention, and a cute girl appears next to the charming Inuyasha. "What's her problem?" she turns to Inuyasha cutely. "I don't know, but I feel bad for whoever did something to her!" he cracks a joke, the girl laughs. "Your cute, im going to take you out to lunch" she smiles at him, and he grabs her hand and they go off to lunch.

Behind them, the old therapist yelling "NO! DON'T GO WITH HIM YOU DUMB GIRL!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll be very glad to have Sango stay with us here, ill do whatever I can to help her fit right in" Kikyo's charming voice reassures Sango's stricken mother. "Oh, why thank you sweetheart. And you Sango, be sure to listen to everything Kikyo's got to say, and then you will be able to be as popular as her!" Sango rolls her bubble gum around her finger in an immature kind of way.

Sango's voice interrupts, "How are the boysss?" Kikyo smiles, but Sango's mother quickly cuts her off. "Now Sango, please!"

Kikyo gives the mother a reassuring smile, "No need to worry Mrs. Taijiya, all the boys in our school are quite gentlemen, except for the few bad apples, but ill be sure to keep Sango away from them."

"Oh dear, like your step-brother, Inuyasha! I can't believe they didn't expel him after what he did last year to that poor nurse." Sango's mother has obviously heard the rumours..

"Yes well-" Kikyo's voice is cut off by an incoming visitor. Inuyasha walks into the room.

"Well isn't it nice to see you, MRS. TAIJIYA!" he yells her name into her ear. She gives him somewhat of an annoyed look. Kikyo turns to Inuyasha and says "now Inuyasha, Sango will be staying with us for a while, or at least be in our company." Inuyasha looks over to Sango and checks her out.

"And how have things been with you dear Sango?" He gives her his classic smirk. She innocently smiles back and says, "Great, I just came back from Australia." Her legs getting farther apart carelessly, she's obviously forgetting she wore a dress.

Inuyasha laughs to himself and says, "Yes well how are things down under?" Mrs. Taijiya gasps and scolds Sango for having her legs like that. Inuyasha chuckles to himself and walks out of the room.

Kikyo and the Taijiyas say their goodbyes for now, and then house is left to just Kikyo and Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo rips her button up shirt open, exposing her bra, and cleavage of her breasts. She stands up and walks towards Inuyasha's direction. "Inuyasha I need you to cooperate with me on this one."

He eyes her soft breasts, "And what's the plan this time, dear sister?" He smirks at her. He knows her all too well. But then again, she is the one thing he cannot have..

"Do you remember Naraku? Well I went to great heights to please that man, things I wouldn't have ever done for anyone else. And guess who the little twit has fallen for now?" she pauses, but makes the question rhetorical, "that innocent good for nothing Sango."

"Ah.. And what do you want ME to do about that sis?" He looks interested now. 'A challenge eh?' he thinks to himself. "Well, after we're done with her, lets just say she'll be known as the school TRAMP." Kikyo smiles to herself, she obviously thinks it's the perfect plan.

"Eh, she's too boring, have one of your dumb friends do it." Inuyasha waves it off as though the plan wasn't as brilliant as Kikyo made it seem. "And plus, I have a new conquest going on." Kikyo raised her brow at him. He picked up the seventeen magazine and threw it on her desk. She looked at the girl on the cover, a famous model/actress, Kagura.

"Kagura? I know her, we were friends a while ago."

"No, not Kagura, stupid sister, turn to page 64, she's really a treasure for my reputation." Inuyasha looks up and smiles to himself, confidently as always. "Proud Virgin.." Kikyo begins reading aloud. It seems the article is about a young girl from Kansas City Kansas by the name of Kagome Higurashi. She wrote the magazine telling them on her opinion about sex and how she is waiting to lose her virginity when she finds true love, and marries. She currently has a boyfriend by the name of Hojo, who says he understands and will wait for her.

"Wow, now this one's way out of your league you've got no chance, and plus we don't live in Kansas." Kikyo smugly replies, thinking she just beat him in what someone wouldn't even consider an argument.

"Well, it just so happens to be that her father, Mr. Higurashi, is going to be the new headmaster at our school, and while her family is moving in she'll be staying at my aunts house." He looks up to Kikyo with the biggest smirk on his face. So proud to say, that he will break this girl.

"I still bet you can't break the girl, like I said before, she's way out of your league." Kikyo looks up at him, returning his smirk. She un-buttons another one of the buttons holding her shirt together. Inuyasha gets on her and responds "Oh yes I can dear sister.."

They get close enough to kiss, but then he gets up and leaves the room.

Kikyo returns to her room, and lays on her bed. Suddenly Inuyasha comes into her room and says, "Would you like to go through with that idea of a.. Bet?" Kikyo knew it, Inuyasha never passed up an opportunity to shine.

"Alright dear brother, if I win, and you are not able to bed the dumb virgin, Kagome, then I get your snazzy little car" Which happened to be a 1967 ford.. But Inuyasha's pride was at risk.

"Hm, and what do I get if I win?" Inuyasha hopes her answer will be something worthy of almost losing his beloved car.

"You can have me, the one person you've never been able to get. You can fuck me" Kikyo looks at him seductively, twirling her hair on her figure, waiting his response to THAT.

"Kikyo, this is my car we're talking about! It's a 1967 ford!" He looks disappointed and starts walking out of the room. But then, Kikyo thinks of something she knows he can't deny.

"Anywhere, you can fuck me _anywhere_."

He turns around to look at her, smirks and shakes her hand, "You've got yourself a deal."

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Authors Note-** Alright so somewhat of a cliffhanger? I don't know. I know it isn't EXACTLY like the movie, but im trying my best, and plus its Inuyasha anyway, so it can't be the exact same. Please note any spelling mistakes I did, or anything I could do to improve the next chapter.

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! NO REVIEWS EQUAL NO SECOND CHAPTER!**


End file.
